kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Revolution
is the fortieth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the full debut of Build Genius Form after its brief appearance at the end of the previous episode. It also marks the return of: *The Dragon Sclashjelly since its destruction in Episode 30 *The Clone Smash since their last appearance in Episode 36 *Yoshiko Tajimi since her last appearance in Episode 22 Synopsis The memories of Katsuragi were able to bring back Sento! Katsuragi succeeded in creating the Genius Fullbottle, also known as “The Ultimate Fullbottle”, which concentrates the essences of all 60 Fullbottles into the Build System! However, Build Genius Form did not awaken immediately. It was Sento’s feelings through his days using the Build System that were able to come together and bring forth the Build Genius transformation! Evolto however did not expect the creation of Build Genius, but he has begun to enter the final stages of his plan. Evolto attacks Kazumi and steals the Hokuto Trio’s Lost Fullbottles! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Casts * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Evol: *Kamen Rider MadRogue: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Full Full RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode) ***Abiotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Tank Mode) ***Other: Genius, Hazard Trigger **MadRogue ***Biotic: Bat ***Abiotic: Engine **Owl Lost Smash ***Fukurou *'Form used:' **Build ***Genius Form, RabbitRabbit Form, TankTank Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Grease ***Robot, Dragon (in Sclash Driver) Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider ***Other: Evol-Trigger (briefly) *'Form used:' **Evol ***Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection), Cobra Form (Phase 1) Errors *It is unexplained how the Dragon Sclashjelly was recreated, as the original was burnt up and transformed into the Dragon Magma Fullbottle. *While Grease uses the Dragon Sclashjelly to summon a second Twin Breaker by inserting it into the Sclash Driver, the Robot Sclashjelly reappears in the driver after a while without any indication that Grease had re-inserted it. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Viewership': 2.5% *'Formula of the title:' \underset{y}{\arg\min}x^2-77y^2=1=40 ( ) *'Closing Screen Lost Fullbottles:' **Lost Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Fukurou ***Abiotic: N/A *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Fukurou (purified) ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank, Genius **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon Magma, Great Dragon ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Crocodile Crack **'Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Dragon, Kaizoku, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Hachi, Sai, Kuwagata ***'Abiotic': Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Densya, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Sensuikan, Dryer, Castle **'Bottles in MadRogue's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat ***'Abiotic': Engine **'Jellies in Grease's possession': Robot, Dragon **'Evolbottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Great Dragon ***'Other': Great Cross-Z Dragon **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Rabbit ***'Abiotic': Rider **'Lost Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat, Cobra, Shimauma ***'Abiotic': Hasami *This is the first episode that Ryuga Banjo does not transform into Great Cross-Z since its debut. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 終末のレボリューション *Toei TV's official episode guide for 終末のレボリューション References